Transformers Bumblebee x OC
by bumblebeesgurl
Summary: After a freak car accident, Katana Witwicky is forced to leave her old life for a new one. She moves into a house her mother bought her right next to her cousins house, Sam Witwicky. She will face many challenges with her new found friends to help save the human race from annihilation. She will also have to face her true feelings for a certain black and yellow Camaro.I dont own TF.
1. One Day Too Late

**A/N THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, REFERENCE TO SUICIDE AND SELF HARM, ABUSE, ATTEMPT MURDER ETC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! but other than that please tell me what you think i like to hear what you guys think whether it be good or bad...preferably good. I don't own Any characters from Transformers nor the Plot of the movie but i will make some changes to go with i story line i have for it so sit back and enjoy the show. I have/will post this story on Quotev and Wattpad for other readers interested.**

 _My mom was almost never there for me when I was growing up. I had to give up my child hood to cook and clean for us while she was an daily trips for three different jobs. You'd expect to see us with shit loads of money but its the exact opposite. My mom could barley hold a job no longer then a few weeks due to a criminal record that wasn't even hers. She was framed of abusing my father when it was the other way around. My mom couldn't have kids so she adopted me into her life but he was furious that I wasn't his child by blood. He would often hit her with so many objects and she would take all his blows just to make sure we had a house to sleep in and food to eat. One day it got personal and he came after me, knife in hand. He was gonna kill me for being a burden but my mom tackled him and they had a fist fight on the floor. The cops eventually came but a the wrong time. My mother managed to take the knife away from him but the police came in and took her away instead. I was then placed into my aunt Judy and uncle Ron's care. They knew I was adopted into the Witwicky family and they cared for me until my mom was released. I was fifteen years old when she came out. It took 8 years for her to get out of jail. During those long 8 years I went to school with my cousin Sam, but since I had a high IQ, I was quickly out of elementary and went straight to middle school. Sam was jealous of me being smart but he loved that about me since I would sometimes to his work for him to get an easy A. Once I was 13 I entered a university and stayed their for 2 years before graduating a day after my mom was released. She came out all different, everything about her was so dull like if they took out her life force. She promised to be a better mother and to teach me how to take care of my self. She had time to plan our life together when she was in prison. She tried to spend as much time with me when she would go out to ten different job interviews, almost landing none of them._

 _So I would spend my time alone reading books and go shopping. I couldn't work yet until I was sixteen with a permit so it won't look like child labor. Sometimes my moms friends would take me to their shop and teach me things about cars, and motorcycles. Another one of her friends was a martial arts instructor so she would teach me self defense for a while until I enrolled into her class. I would occupy my self in the back of our apartment complex fixing our neighbors cars for money to at least help when my mom was away. I already learned many different fighting styles to make my self unpredictable in a fight. After a year with my mom, she lost her jobs do to no one giving her a chance, she began to teach me how to drive an automatic, and stick shift, but my personal favorite was the motorcycle lessons her friends would give me. When I turned 17 my mom planed a special trip for us to catch up on all of the lost mother daughter time we never got to experience. We were on our way to my favorite ice cream joint when a drunk driver on a rainy road rammed his car onto the side of our car knocking us off the freeway and into a muddy pit down bellow. I was flung out of the car when it hit a power pole but I didn't go that far. I had a shard of glass embedded into my right side bleeding out heavily. My mom was still in the turned over car, she was laying n her belly trying to escape the burning metal of the vehicle. She reached her hand out for me to grab and I tried to grab her hand. 'Hold on ma... please hold on...I'm coming...I'm comin-' I never got to her for the car blew up sending me further back away but in the explosion I lost my right leg and arm. I stayed in the hospital for many months and eventually got prosthetic limbs. I was in rehab for half a year when my moms friends came by to take me out. I wouldn't eat or sleep after we got home. I soon resorted to self harm but got help when I attempted suicide. I soon found out that the drunk driver was my adopted father and that he was fully aware of what was going on that night. I wanted justice for my mother so I grabbed my mom's old bicycle and made my way to his house. I barged in to find him burning a piece of paper and beat him to a bloody pulp and I got him to confess everything he did to us and he was sent to prison for 60 years. But I felt that wasn't good enough. I ended dedicating most of my time out at night being a street racer vigilante type of person._

 _I would help the people escape the pain and brutality I have experienced. Everyone calls me the Night rider, the bringer of hope. My mom always wanted me to help make a difference in our human society. It was in the will my 'father' was burning. All the money my mom earned was put into a bank account for when I turned 20 to move right next door to Sammy's house. His parents never told him i was adopted and they thought it was for the best, either that or they just completely forgot. I am now 18 years old and packing all my belongings to move into my new house. My moms friends are helping me pack everything including the furniture, which we got a moving van to take for me later. I am currently on my way to the air port on my red Yamaha R15. As I wait to bored the plane I look over the list on my mothers will. The last thing she wrote on it was for me to find a man, not a boy but a man who will love me in a way that she never gave me. She even had a list of her favorite songs on the back. The songs she wrote down I downloaded into a hard drive to enjoy the tones she always wanted to share with me. I bordered the plane and place my luggage above my the seats before I sit down next to the window. As the plane begins to take off I look at the changing scenery before plunging in my ear buds and play the songs my mother enjoyed. One of the songs caught my attention more then the others for it reminded of how much my mom tried to be with me. As the plane starts to descend I begin to think about everything about my past life when growing up. 'Guess it was a day too late huh mom' I grab my suitcase and head of the the checkpoint where they make sure you don't bring anything suspicious. I then pull out a permit to show them I am allowed to travel with a gun. They let me pass after seeing my ID and got clearance to make sure I wasn't lying. Its time for me to start my life again, in a new place with the last family I have._


	2. The Last Night

I wait by the luggage pick up to get my suitcase and other belongings before heading to the terminal to wait for my ride. My motorcycle is being brought by the moving van so I wont have to deal with it on the cargo plane. I may not be 20 yet but know one really knows, thanks to the fake ID a friend made for me. I wait patiently for my ride in the terminal, I take a seat and pull out my phone to check the time. It's half past 10, they should've been here by now.

"Katana!" I turn my head around to see aunt Judy speed waking to me with open arms, uncle Ron and Sam not far behind. I smile before getting up and lightly jogging to her with the same gesture. " Hey aunt Judy. It's been awhile since we've seen each other." We hug each other for a really long time until Judy began to suffocate me. I tried to tap her shoulder to let her know I need the air. "Judy let the poor girl breathe before she turns blue to the face." Thank god. " Oh my. I'm so sorry sweetie. It's just been ages since I last saw you." I give her a light chuckle and go to Ron and Sam to give them a nice short embrace. "Thanks for getting me out of class early Kat."

"No prob Sammy." I manage to get him in a head lock and start to ruffle up his hair." H-hey don't do that and stop calling me Sammy. I'm not a little kid anymore Kat." I quickly let him go and his hands go automatically to fix his hair. I smile and shake my head a little before picking up my bags and head toward the car outside the terminal. I don't hesitate to throw my things in the trunk and hop in the back with Sam. "I'm gonna get some shut eye okay. Wake me when we get home 'kay Sam." I lean my head down on his shoulder after hearing him mumble incoherent words and drift off to the dream world.

~~~Dream World~~~

Pain. Darkness. That's all I feel. I can hear someone screaming out to me. My vision clears slightly to see my mom. I open my fully and take in her features; light scratches and burn marks littered her whole body, the light brown hair now a charcoal black, her eyes devoid of life. "Mom? What's going on? Where am I? I thought you died?" I had so many questions that never got answered. "Katana, my sweet little girl. You've grown to be everything I Hoped you'd be." My eyebrows rouse in confusion. "Listen, I don't have much time to explain. You are special Katana. You are destined to do great things okay." I look into her dull eyes trying to understand what she just told me. "I don't understand." The world around us began to shake lightly. I look up at my mother to see she is slowly deteriorating. I reach out to her like I did that day." It's okay Kat, I'll always be with you. Take care of her for me." She turns around before completely fading away. The ground shook violently again making me loose balance and land harshly on the black ground. I look up and see seven robots towering over me. The black void began to break away, white light seeping through the cracks. "We'll meet again Katana Alice Witwicky." I felt the ground underneath me give away to the white blinding light that consumed my body bringing it back to the real world.

~~~End Dream~~~

"Kat. Wake up. Were home." I groan slightly before burring my face deeper into he crook of Sam's neck. "Five more minutes Please." I hear him sigh before pushing me off of him. I take a moment to regain my self form his light shove and get out of the car. I stretch my arms and back earning a satisfying pop sound come from my joints. I walk up to the trunk of the car to take my suitcases to my new hows that is right next door to Sam's. As i walk up the steps of the white two story house I hear the moving van pull up. We spent the rest of the day putting every piece of furniture into the right rooms and organizing my things into their rightful place. Once everything was done I paid the movers and said good night to Sam, Judy and Ron. I go up the stairs to get started on my room. I open the window to let some fresh air inside of the stuffy room. I close my eyes as I inhale the night air before turning around to put my things were they belong. As I put the last item away I hear someone calling my name. I turn towards the window to see Sam's open window across from mine. I wave slightly at Sam kinda creep out that he has a good view of my room and I have an angled view of his. 'I'm gonna have to by some thick cretins'. I go down stairs to check the time since I have no battery left on my phone. I look at the glass grandfather clock that is in the hallway, 11:00 pm. 'Perfect'. I quickly get my red turtleneck, jacket, pants, shoes, gloves and helmet on and head to the garage were my lovely motorcycle rested. I go to the tool box and open up the hidden compartment to get the keys and some stun rounds for my pistol. I mount the bike and open the garage door, riding into the night. I stop at one of the stop lights looking and listening for any trouble. I hear the roar of an engine and turn to my right to see a 1977 Chevy yellow Camaro with black racing strips. I smirk under my helmet knowing exactly what the driver is hinting at. I rev the engine of my bike waiting for the light to turn green. Once it is green I drive away doing a wheelie for a good three minutes, leaving the Camaro a couple feet behind. We race down the street for awhile before hearing the siren of a police car. I then press my body closer to the bike for more speed, taking sharp turns to avoid the cops. I hide in an alley way turning the motor off and waiting for the cop car to pass. Once I think the coast is clear I drive around for a bit listening to the police scanner I installed in my helmet. I then think back to the Camaro wondering if they escaped the police officer. I then pick up that someone called in about being abused by their boyfriend in an alleyway. I sped down the street looking everywhere for the anything suspicious in an alley. I then hear screaming and yelling in a near by alleyway. I pull in and find a young teenage male hitting what I amused to be his girlfriend with his hand. Before he was able to hit her again I jumped into action using my right prosthetic leg to make me jump further tackling him to the ground.

I quickly get up and go to the girl. "It's okay he won't get you any more. Stay behind me just in case." The girl vigorously nods before wiping her eyes smearing her mascara. The boy gets up and snarls at me. "Babe get back here now." The girl takes a step back heading towards my bike. "Don't make me ask twice." He takes a step forward pulling out a switch blade from his back pocket. I get into a fighting stance when he starts to get closer to us. When he swings his knife at me I grab his arm and twist it to dislocate it, but he back kicks my stomach and the momentum made me fall on my back. He comes at me with his knife again stabbing it into my right arm cutting through leather, rubber, metal and wires. I smirk at his confused face before flipping us over so I am on top. I take his knife out of my arm and throw it to the left. He then tries to strangle me but I back flip off of him and get my gun out loaded with stun rounds. Once he gets up he grabs his discarded knife and lunges toward me. When he is at least 2 feet way I fire the gun, the needle placing itself in the side of his neck. He drops his knife and falls to the floor paralyzed from the neck down. I put the gun back in the holster and walk back to the shaken up girl. "Come, lets take you home." I hold out my hand to her waiting patiently for her to take it. She puts her hand in mine and I lead her to Beast. I help her onto the motorcycle and get on my self."Hold on tight 'kay. I don't want you to fall off." Her thin delicate arms snake around my midsection and she lays her head on my shoulder blade. "So where do you live kiddo?" I ask her What she said next caught me off guard. "Why do you choose to save people at night? Why not do it by joining the police force or something?" I slowed the bike down just a bit and thought about it."I just want to make a difference in my own way. With out someone in a uniform telling me what to do." She just shook her head. She then pointed to a house where a girl was waiting for her. "Drop me off there. I'm gonna spend the night with my friend." I slow down to a stop and let her get off. "Thank you Night Rider." I just nodded before her friend came running down the steps and embraced her in a long loving hug. "Hey Mikaela." I then drove off before the girl Mikaela could say anything. I decided to walk the motorcycle into the garage to cause less noise. 'Can't have anyone find out who I am.' I then close the garage door and head up stairs to my bedroom to put away my gear and head to the bathroom. I take off my prosthetic limbs before getting into the tub filled with water. The warm water feels so nice on my sore muscles of today's events.

I finish up my bath and dry my self off really good before putting on my leg then my arm. I walk up to the mirror and stare at myself. I ghost my fingers over the line were skin and rubber meet. I decided to fix up my arm by putting on a latex skin over the metal, until I can repair the rubber one. I put on my undergarments and nightgown. I go back into my room and lay on by bed staring up at the ceiling. The moon light illuminated the room as I raised my prosthetic arm up in front of me, seeing the metal through the thin cover of 'skin'. I would've liked growing up with a real arm and leg but that wasn't my choice. It never was. I take my limbs off again and drift off to sleep.

~~~Dream World~~~

"Hold on Sam! Just hold on!" My grip on his arm tightens as we hear giant mechanical breaths. My metal hand showing through the tears of the fake skin. Sam had a death grip onto the cube we were suppose to protect. "Give me The cube Boy." I look up and see the giant mech reach out to us with his sharp servos. "NEVER!" I manage to yell out before he roared and broke the statue Sam and I were hiding behind. Sam then lost his grip on my hand as we were falling to our death. Everything was going in slow motion. I could hear the evil cackling of the mech, Sam screaming and debris falling, yet I didn't bother to make a sound, I was willingly excepting death. "Death isn't your time Katana. Only you and Sam can stop this." I heard a voice say before I was engulfed by darkness. "Hello?" Nothing. The silence in the darkness was deafening. I tried to walk around but fell. I didn't have my right arm or leg. I look up in the distance to see a car on fire. I drag my self as best as I can to try and help the person in the car but stop when an agonizing pain rocketed through my body. It felt like I was being torn apart. I look to my side to see Sam, Judy and Ron looking at me. I reach out to them asking for help but they don't move. "Poor thing. So helpless." I look down at my self and I am slowly and painfully deteriorating. "I feel like we know her." Judy said "How can we know something that fucked up mom." Sam said. Ron just shrugged and started to walk away. My body tearing apart the more they walk away. I scream in pain when my body is violently torn apart. My vision being surrounded by darkness.

~~~End Dream~~~

I jolt up from the bed breathing heavily. Sweat running down my face. I wipe some of it off with my wrist and look over at my alarm clock. 1:54 pm. 'I slept most of the day?' I get out of bed but face plant onto the floor. "Fuck." I completely forgot about my missing limbs. I groan loudly in frustration before putting my arm and leg on and changing into a casual outfit and head over to see Aunt Judy. I walk on the path that my uncle made knowing he'll make a big fuss about his grass. "Thanks for walking on my path Katana unlike someone in this family." I chuckle lightly knowing very well he is talking about Sam. "Hey uncle Ron. Where ya headed?" I ask him slightly tilting my head and following him to his car. "Well I'm going to take Sam to buy his first car if he can land at least three A's in school." I stared at my uncle knowing very well how much of a cheapo he is but I gotta see the look on Sams face when he realizes he gets his first car out of a junkyard. "Can I tag along?" I ask politely. "Sure kiddo." I hope into the back of the car while Ron turns the key to start the car. "I'm not a kid anymore uncle Ron. I'm technically an adult." He shakes his head and chuckles lightly at my response. In no time we park in front of Sams high school. "So how was your high school days Katana?" I look to the front seat were my uncle was and just shrugged. " Not really what I expected but I was able to learn things at a faster rate since my brain was sucking up information like a sponge. I was even able to understand Spanish even though I never spoke it or even heard it be spoken." Before he could ask me anything else Sam came by running to the car. "Yes! Yes, yes." He throws his back pack in the back almost smacking me in the face. "Sam! Watch it next time okay." I shake my head when he doesn't even acknowledge that I was in the back. He gets into the passenger seat and buckles up looking straight at his dad. "So?" Uncle Ron looks up at him. "A-. It's an A though." I look at the back of Sam's head in surprise. 'He actually got A's without my help. Guess he's not my little cousin anymore.' Ron looks at him in disbelief and tries to see the paper Sam was holding. "Wait, wait,wait. I can't see. It's an A." I place my hand on Sam's shoulder and give him a firm pat. "Nice job Sam." He turns around and smiles at me. "Oh! Hey Katana. I didn't see you there." I roll my eyes and lay back listening to their conversation as we head of to the dealership to get Sam is first car. 'Wait 'till he sees where we're getting his car at.' What seems like 20 minutes after picking up Sammy, I look to the side and see a Porsche dealership and my jaw drops in disbelief. 'This has to be some sort of joke. There is no possible way Ron is gonna get him this nice of a car.' I turn my head toward Ron and Sam, my mouth slightly open.

"I got a little surprise for you son." Sam looks at his dad, "What kind of..." He stopped not able to finish his sentence after seeing the luxurious cars in front of us. "Yeah, a little surprise." Ron drives into the lot of the dealership passing all of the expensive looking cars. "No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh you got to be kidding me." He looks over at his dad not able to contain his excitement. "Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." The smile on his face dropped. Ron and I burst out laughing at the disappointing face Sam is giving us. "You think that's funny?" He looks between me and his dad, not amused at the situation. "Uh yeah, it's funny. The look on your face was priceless." I say between laughs. "What's wrong with you guys?" He turns around to face away from us annoyed at our constant laughing. I lean closer to the front and look at the side of his face. "Sam, everything is wrong with me. Besides, did you really think he was gonna get you a Porsche, for your first car? I thought you knew he was a cheapo." He puts his hand in the door and looks at the crappy dealership we entered. "I don't want to talk to either of you for the rest of this whole thing." I put my hands up and lean back into my seat looking at all the used cars in the lot. Ron parks the green convertible and we all get down to have a look around. We walk up to one of the cars near the front of the shop and Sam begins to bicker with his dad. "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." I walked up behind him and lean on one of the cars. "Believe me when I say this, this is half a car." Sam turns my way with an angry scowl on his face. "You're not helping." I get off the car and walk toward the one they were looking at. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." We then began to walk to the entrance before stopped us in front of two beat down cars. "Okay, let me explain something to both of you Okay? Have you ever seen 40-Year-Old Virgin?" I nod my head yes when Ron said yeah. "Okay, that's what this is. And this is the 50-year-old virgin." He motions to both of the cars trying to prove a point. "You want me to live that live?" I look at him and shrug my shoulders. " I don't know. It seems to suit you." Sam then glares my way. "You're not helping out you know that. You're my cousin. You're suppose to be on my side about things like, this. Not make it worse god." Ron gives him a stern look. "No sacrifice, no victory." Sam walks away from his dad frustrated at this situation. I find it kinda amusing."Yeah no victory. You know I got it. The old Witwicky motto Dad." We then walk up to the owner who puts his hand out for us to shake. " Gentlemen, and lady." Sammy grabs a hold of his hand and shakes it before letting it go."Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." I look at him confused. 'Isn't Bolivia a Spanish speaking state?' Bolivia then puts his hands on his hips and looks at all of us. "Well," I speak up,"my cousin here wants to by his first car." Bolivia then places his right hand over his heart like if he was taken back by what I said. "You come to see me?" Sam looks slightly depressed but answered in a low voice, " I had to." I pat his back before telling him I'm gonna look around. I walk around the lot looking at all the different types of cars from Beatles to a Volkswagen.

I stop in front of a very familiar looking black and yellow Camaro. I smirk at the car for it ain't half bad being in this scrap yard. I place my hand on the hood and lightly drag it across until i reach the door handle and open it to view the interior. "You ain't half bad on the inside either." The car lightly rumbles when I caress the black leather seats. I dismiss it as the car moving when I climb in. I place my hands on the steering wheel and enjoy the texture of its cover. "Not bad at all." I then wipe off dirt that was on the center of the wheel revealing a strange symbol of a face. 'Huh. Maybe it's the brand of the car?' I lean out the window and call over Sam. Once he comes by he looks at the car admiring its features. "This ain't bad." I smirk letting go of the wheel and leaning out the window to look at Sam. "I know how to pick 'em." He glides his hand on top of the car before stepping back to look at it again. "This one's got racing stripes." Bolivia puts his hands onto the trunk of the car and agrees with Sam. "Yeah. It got racing..."Sam then opens the driver door and I move over to the passenger side to let him get a feel for it. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." Bolivia asks completely confused. "Manny!" He calls out. From the other end of the shop the guy 'Manny' walks out. "What?" "What is this? This car! check it out!" I look over to the little bumblebee that's hanging on the rear view mirror. I turn it over to get a good look at it and found that it has writing on it with big bold black letters. 'BEE-OTCH. That's adorable.' I mumble under my breath feeling the car vibrate again. "I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" I look up to see Ron inspecting the car from the out side. "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" Sam then starts to rub the steering wheel feeling the texture like how I did a few moments ago. "Feels good. You do have a good eye for this kinda thing Kat." I cross my arms and look at him while he examines the weird symbol. "I thought you said you weren't gonna talk to me for the rest of this whole thing. Hmmm." He just looks up at me and says one simple phrase. "Shut up." Bolivia walks over to my side of the car and places his hands on top. "How much?" Ron asks. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." I interrupt him," Custom?" He bends down to look at us in the car. "But the paints faded." Sam retorts. "Yeah, but it's custom." I look at both of them before speaking up. "So it's custom faded?" Bolivia looks at me and shakes his head. "It's his first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." He stands back up and looks to Ron. " Five grand." Ron shakes his head in disapproval. "No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." I look at him in disbelief. 'Really, it's only over by one grand he ain't gonna pay for it.' I look over at Sam who has a disappointed look. "Uncle Ron I can pay for the rest I don't mind honest." Ron shook his head and Bolivia told us to get out. "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." He looks out my window to look at him. "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Bolivia then goes to the car next door trying to convince Sam to buy it instead climbing in talking about how good of a car it is. I pull on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. I try jigging the handle but it still wouldn't open. " Hey Sam can you help me. My door wont open." Sam sighs and gets out of the car still looking at ht e inside. "There's a Fiesta over there with racing stripes." Sam then looks at his dad and answers him with a little sass. "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." He then closes the door to the car making mine open abruptly hitting the car that was in. I raise my hands up quickly and look at Sam who's eyes are wide open.

"I swear from the Earth and back i was not the cause of that." Ron walks around to the car Bolivia was in. He was getting out of the car through the window. "Gee. Holy cow. You alright?" Ron asks. "No,no,no. No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out baby!" He laughs. I try to get out but the door shuts and locks it self leaving me trapped inside. 'Great.' I cross my arms just sitting there with nothing to do. The radio then starts to act up on its own. "...greater than man..." I quirk an eyebrow at the malfunctioning radio before trying the door again. 'Nothing.'I then move to open the driver door but it wouldn't open either. The radio began to act up again going through different stations. "Cover your ears-babe." I didn't have time to ask any questions before a high pitched beeping noise blasted through the radio shattering the windows of every car in the lot. I look up still lightly dazed by the noise. Bolivia looks around the lot with a horrified expression before turning around holding up three fingers telling us that the car is for $4,000. I hold my head trying to stop the ringing and the on coming headache. I smack the dash board with my prosthetic hand. warn me next time you do that you stupid car. Agh I'm gonna need some serious pills for this." Sam then hopes into the car without any trouble opening the door and drive back home. "Hey thanks for picking this car. I don't think I would have found it if you weren't here." I look at him with a small smile." No prob Sammy boy." The ride was quiet 'till he parks the car in my drive way instead of his. I turn to look at him with a questioning look on mt face. "Can you please wash the car, please i'll do anything if you do." I look at him and sigh before getting out of the car. "Fine. But I'm going to the party you were 'invited' to if you don't mind." Sam then gets out looking at me with wide eyes. "How'd, how'd you.." I turn to walk into my house with Sam following behind me. "A girls got her way, plus i heard you talking to your friend over the phone about it last night so..." Sam gives me the car keys and walks away. " If my prosthetic limbs start to short circuit your helping me with the repairs." I yell out to him before entering my house heading up to my room to put on my swim suit, shorts and half inch heeled sandals. I walk outside and open the garage door to get the bucket and sponge. I fill it up with warm water and soap, letting the sponge absorb the water. I bring the bucket closer to the car and place it down before tying my raven black hair up into a messy ponytail. "Alright handsome. Time for a bath." I open up the hood to get started on the engine first. "Oh my. Nice headers. Man I wish you were my car. I'd like to hear this engine roar someday." I began to slowly clean every inch of the engine feeling it get warm every once in a while. Once I was finished I closed the hood and went to work on the interior of the car. I plugin my earbuds and began to work on the leather seats making them shiny. I hum lightly to the song as I clean the inside windows with Windex. "~This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eye so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be~" I finish the windows and sit in the drivers seat admiring my work. The disco ball slowly reflecting the sunlight into the car. I look at the little bumblebee again admiring the words written across it. "I feel like bumble-bitch would've been a better phrase." I sigh before getting up and decide to take f my earbuds and place them on the seat and slowly pull off my shorts since I don't want them to get wet. The radio then makes a whistling noise making a light blush cross my face. I place the shorts on the seat with my earbuds and phone and close the door and start to lather the whole car in soap. I tip toe to get the center of the roof gently pressing my body up against the car. The engine then roars loudly making me jump away from the car. The radio then started to play If I Had You by Adam Lambert. I dismiss it as my imagination and continue to clean the car. With every movement I would make the car felt like it would shudder. I tried not to place my body onto the car but its hard not to when you can't reach certain spots. I was finishing up the hood when I loose my balance and slip landing on the center of the hood on my stomach. My face flushed a bright red from embarrassment so i turn around and slide off the hood walking away to get the hose. "Please tell me no one saw that." I turn on the hose and water down the car only to hear faint whirling and beeping noises. I then splash my self with the water to get off some of the soap and began to dry the car and my self. I was about to work on to the tail pipe when Sam come running out of the house arguing with his dad about the path. I throw him the keys and quickly go back in the car to get my things before running into my house to change. I normally don't wear any reveling clothes but we are going to a lake and knowing Sam as the hormonal teenager he is there is probably a girl there that he likes. I quickly change into a nice fresh outfit and head out of my house to see Sam waiting in the car. I hop in and he starts the car. "Took you long enough. Come on or we're gonna be late." He pulls out of the drive way leaving a cloud of black smoke. He gives me a quick glance, "I thought you cleaned the car?" I look at my self in the side mirror fixing my ponytail. "I did but you being impatient like the sissy you are I didn't have time to." We then were heading toward the lake but had to make a quick pit stop. "No, no, no! Really Sam! Really!"


	3. Those Nights

"Sam, you never told me you were gonna bring Miles." I look over at Sam in disbelief. 'Out of all people it had to be Miles.' I slouch in my seat remembering the last time we've meet. "Don't you remember that last time we hang out with him he wouldn't stop his constant flirting." I move to go sit in the back not wanting him to check me out from behind. "I know Kat but safety in numbers right?" I roll my eyes at him for trying to make this situation better. When I open my mouth to say something, Miles comes by and hops in the car. " Hey Sam. Hello Katana~" I look at him in disgust and turn around not facing him. 'Why is it that every boy always wants to get in my pants.' Sam starts the car and heads of to the party at a near by lake. "Miles please stop flirting with my cousin. It's just wrong and extremely creepy." Miles looks out the window spotting the lake and the other hormonal teenagers. "Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" I lean forward toward his seat and look him dead in the eye. "Miles. It's a lake. A public lake. So just because the popular kids are there doesn't mean we can't go." I roll my eyes at his stupidity and sit back in my seat. Sam parks the car near the curb but on the grass. From the back seat i could see him eyeballing a girl. "Oh my God. Oh, my God, Guys Mikaela's here. Don't do anything weird, all right. Especially you Katana."

I place my hand over my heart pretending to be hurt by his words. I look over at this 'Mikaela" girl and its the same girl from last night. We all get out of the car, Sam and Miles go ahead while I sit on the hood to watch this unfold. "Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. That your girlfriend on the hood, How in the hell did you get a babe like that." I roll my eyes and slide off the hood walking up to the wannabe jock. "You might wanna stick your ego up your ass. His my cousin and he is more capable of getting a girl then you are." His friends snicker at him before getting quiet. I step beside Sam with my arms crossed over my chest. I look over at Miles when he throws his jacket on the grass and started to climb the tree...'Dumb ass. What was the first thing Sam said.' I mentally face palm feeling so bad for Sam. He started to get nervous when the 'jock' came up to him. "So what are you guys doing here?" Sam points to the tree Miles is hanging from and making gestures trying to figure out what to say. "We're here to climb this tree." Then again Sam doesn't do good when he is under pressure and this guy seems to be intimidating him. We all look at Miles, making a complete fool out of him self. I look over at Sammy who looks like he wants to drags his ass out of the tree. "I see that. It looks... It looks fun." I look at both males trying not to laugh for it looks like Sam is gonna explode from embarrassment. "You know, I thought I recognized you." I raise my eyebrow now interested who this primate could possible know Sammy. "You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Sams face dropped remembering that day. Heck I remember that day when my faced timed on Skype. Sam then started to sweat and stutter trying to find a way out of this situation."Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't a real tryout." The male just smirked knowing he struck a nerve. I then step into the conversation to help him get out of the hole he just dug and fell into. "He was helping me research for a book I was writing." The guy just looked me up and down checking me out. "Yeah? What is it about? Sucking at sports?" I shake my head a smirk of my own finding its way onto my lips when Sam answered going along with what I was saying. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." The jock's smile soon falls after he said those words. "It's a good boo. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam's eyes widen when the jock gives me a death glare, walking up to us. "That's funny." I uncross my arms walking up toward him, my bangs covering half of my face." You wanna go." Sam come up to me and pulls me away from him while that Mikaela girl pulls the guy away. 'Guess that's her boyfriend.' "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Sam then lets go of my arm after realizing he was holding on to tightly once he felt the indentation of metal. "Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, Let's head." I call out to his retreating form, "Can you at least learn proper English!" "Katana!" I turn around to face him with my hands in my front pockets trying to act innocent. Sam then looks at Miles. "You got to get out of the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please" Miles then gets up and jumps out of the tree. I head toward the car and get in the back seat closing the door behind me.

"I'm surrounded by idiots.*sigh* Why did I agree to this." I look up to see Miles go through the window instead of the door. "That's why there is a door numb nuts." He turns around to look at me."Yeah but where's the fun in that." I roll my eyes and see Sam looking at Mikaela's form walking away. The radio goes through many stations before playing Whose Gonna Drive You Home. "Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" I look at Sam hoping he's gonna do what I hope he's gonna do. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." 'Yes! Score one for Sammy boy.' But Sam's friend had to ruin that thought. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." I smack the back of his head earning a loud ow since I smacked him with my right metallic hand. "She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam then makes his way to the driver door looking at us. "All right. We'll put her in the back with Katana. I'll be quiet." Sam and my eyes widen at what he said. "Did you just say, "Put her in the back"?" We say in unison. "I called shotgun." I lean forward and harshly grab his shirt. "There is no way in hell she is gonna sit in the back. Also you didn't even call shotgun until now." I then let him go before siting back and rubbing my temples. "I'm not putting her in the back with my cousin she'll die back there. No offence. Miles you gotta get out of my car" I look at him not surprised at his response toward me. "None taken." Miles looks at him in disbelief. "That's a party foul." I glare at him from the back seat. "What rules?" He turns around to look at me then back at Sam. "Bros before hoes." Sam then gets into the drivers seat and starts to argue with him. I look at him and say, "Sorry to burst your bubble but chicks beat dicks. Now get out of the car." Sam looks at me then at Miles. "Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Miles then tries to turn the subject against me. " Why does she get to stay then." "She's my cousin and she would kill me if I just left her here." I then try getting Miles out of the car while Sam tries to ask him again. "You can't do this to me." "Watch us." With that said he gets out of the car and Sam drives up to Mikaela. "I won't say anything okay. I'll only speak when spoken to." Sam looks back and smiles at me."Thank you Kat." We then drive up to her and Sam slows down and tries to convince her to get in. "Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." I face palm at his dumb question. 'He may be adorable but he needs to learn how to speak under pressure.' "You sure? So, I was wondering if I ride you home. I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." I face palm again. 'Oh Sammy.' Mikaela opens the door and gets in. "There you go." The atmosphere in the car got quiet. "So..." Sam tried to start a conversation. "I can't believe that I'm here right now." I quirk an eyebrow wondering what she is talking about. Sam quickly looks back at me then to Mikaela then the road. "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." I turn my head to the right and mumble under my breath, "Yeah it will." Mikaela tries to justify what she meant and looked at Sam. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms." She looks out the window. Sam looks at the road and repeats what she said about big arms before changing the subject to the car. "Well, there's a couple new additions in the car." He then tries to flex his arm pointing to the back where I'm at, trying to make his arm bigger.

"Like I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball." He moves his hand only to show what he is talking about. Mikaela then notices me in the back seat and I wave at her when she smiles and waves back. "Hi, I'm Mikaela." I look at Sam through the rear view mirror and he looks at bit sad. "Hey I'm Katana, His older cousin." I then look away trying to show her I don't want to talk anymore. She then looks between me and same before asking a question that stopped my heart. "Are you guys new to school this year? Is this your first year here?" I look at them and answer for Sam. "Oh,no actually I'm no longer in school I graduated a couple years ago thanks to a high IQ but Sam..." I look over to him. "Uh, we've been in the same school since first grade." He looks at her smiling like the love struck idiot he is. "Really?" "Yeah. Yeah, a long time." He looks at the road while she looks at him giving me side glances once in awhile. "Well, do we have any classes together?" Sam then quickly says yes and she asks which ones. "History. language arts. Math. Science." She then gives him a look of realization. "Sam." He then gets happy but his smile fades away. "Sam WilKicky." I then clear my throat. "It's Witwicky." She then makes her voice softer like if she is apologizing to a child. "God, you know what? I'm so sorry. I just...I just didn't recognize you." I roll my eyes for the third or forth time this day. I find it ridiculous that no one seems to notice my cousin and treat him as if he isn't there. "Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable." After that the engine to the car begins to stall. I groan in frustration laying my head all the way back. 'This was suppose to be the day the ship was going to sail. But no the car had to ruin it.' The radio then acted up and started to play Sexual Healing. Sam tries to start it up again repeating no multiple times. Mikaela rolls her eyes and starts to fix her hair? 'What is this girl gonna do?' "Sorry he's still working out the kinks. New car problems ya know." I cross my arms wanting to get down to check what the problem is and get this night over with. ' When I get that fellin' the radio begins. "This radio is, like, you know... It's an old radio, too, so... Look, this isn't something that I, you know..." I cross my arms and join into the conversation trying to save him from further embarrassment. " Trust me when I say this. He isn't the type to do this." "Kat I can't get the radio to stop." I lean forward and start to mess with the buttons trying to stop it. "Look, I wouldn't try this on you." The radio change on it's own before I could reach the knob. " 'Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." I then start to lightly hit the radio trying to make it shut up. "Of course not." "I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this." Sam then started to stutter while I was getting frustrated with the stupid radio. "I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we... I could be. " 'I feel good' The radio played. Mikaela then opens he door and looks at us. " Pop the Hood." She then gets out of the car and Sam follows while I start to curse at the radio.

"Stupid piece of crap. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up." After a couple my hits it turns off. I lean back and decide to lay down. I then see Sam face his head toward me and mumble the words 'Oh my God'.'I guess she is a mechanic.' Sam then gets back into the car trying to start it up."You know I was thinking." I look up at him and smirk. "That's never a good sign." He tells me to shut up before continuing with his question. "You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" I look at Sam wondering if that's the wanna be jock guy from earlier. I then see Mikaela reach into the car to grab her bag and she began walking. 'Wait, What! How did that happen?' "Alright. Walking's healthy right?" I quickly get out of the car and close the hood and sat in the drivers seat trying to start the car. Sam gives me a weird look. "What are you doing?' I don't look at him but I answer his question. "I'm not gonna let my futuer cousin-in-law just walk away." At that he started to panic and kicked me into the back seat and started to try the key begging it to start. Once the car started the radio began to play Baby Come Back. Sam then calls out to Mikaela before picking her up the second time this day. After a couple hours later we pull up to her house, which I already know it was her's, and parked the car. "There it is." She nods her head and looks at both of us."I had fun. So, you know, thank you guys for listening." I smile at her and place my hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends are for Mikaela." Sam nods his head in agreement. She looks at Sam with a serious look. "You... You think I'm shallow?" Sam then trips over his words again not wanting to ruin anything. "I think you're.. No, no, no. I think... I think there's a lot more than meets he eye with you." The atmosphere went awkward right away with Mikaela chuckling and me smiling like crazy in the back. "Well alright, I'll see you guys later. Bye Katana." I wave at her saying my goodbyes and moving up to the front seat. She waves bye one last time before entering her house. "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. "There's more than meets the eye with you". Stupid." I look at him and pat his arm. "I thought it was kinda sweet Sam." He then begins to drive us back home. "No it wasn't Kat, She is probably thinking..." Thinking what Samuel. That was sweet and I know it. Now quit your bitching and lets go to bed 'kay." He parks the car and i quickly get out to escape the cold air. I wait for Sam to turn of his lights but while i wait, i feel bad cramps forming in my lower area. I widen my eyes and run to the bathroom. I finish what I needed to do which involved a good shower and clean undergarments. 'That's fucking great.' I look at my window and see that Sam's light is out. I slowly put on my gear and head toward my basement to get my bike. I open the garage door and drive of into the shadowy night. I stop at an intersection keeping a look out for any suspicious activity. I then hear the roar of a familiar engine and a familiar pubescent boy calling out to the vehicle. 'Sam's car was stolen? Oh hell no.' I follow behind Sam and he looks over to me riding his dads bicycle. "Who are you?" I slow down a bit to go at his speed. "I'm the Night Rider. I'm here to help you get your car back." We then follow it to an abandoned where-house where trains are docked. Sam drops his bike while I walk mine in. We wait for a train to pass by before looking for his car. Out in the distance we see a robot with the same colors of Sams car shining some sort of search light into the sky. 'That symbol was on the steering wheel.' I then look over at him to see he is recording. 'Shut it off Sam please.' That was way to much to ask for. "My name is Sam Witwicky. And this behind me is the Night Rider." He then aims the camera at my face luckily I have my helmet on. "Get that out of my face." He turns the camera back to himself and continues.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? you saw that?" He then points his camera at the robot then back to himself. "Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanted to say, Mom, Dad, Katana I love you, Katana you are the best cousin I've ever had and wished we would've spend more time together." I look over at him shocked at what he's saying. "I don't think we're gonna die just yet." He completely ignored me and continued with his 'speech'. "If you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." He stays quiet for awhile before shaking his head."No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." With that he ends the video and decides to go looking around. I follow him until we run into the guard dogs. I hop onto my bike and drive out of the area leaving Sam alone. My police scanner then detected other police officers in the area so I had to leave or I would've gotten caught. I make it home and plop right onto my couch, not in the mood to go into my room. It doesn't even feel like I've been asleep for long when i hear frantic knocking on my front door. I groan in annoyance and get up to answer it and when I do I see Sam on his mom's bike trying to get away from...a Camaro. His car...with no driver. I quickly run inside my room and get my katana and run down stairs to my bike not bothering to put on the helmet. I hop onto my motorcycle and head off to where Sam is. He gets back onto his bike and heads toward an underpass. I follow him and park my baby at one of the pillars. I run up to him and place my hands on his arms and he puts his on my shoulders still on the bike. "What the hell is going on Sam!?" Before he could answer me we heard a police siren. 'Great. Just what I need.' Sam then lets go of me and heads for the cop car still on the pink bike. "Officer! Listen!" As he got closer the driver door opens and Sam gets knocked off the bike onto his back. "What the hell!" I jog toward them and help Sam get up but he gets out of my grasp and leans on the hood of the car. "Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" I take a good look at the black and white car a bit uneasy since I'm still in my 'vigilante' get up. Sam the starts to move his hands pointing and spinning them as he explains what happened. "I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my cars right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" He then slams his hands onto the hood and I quickly grab his wrist to try to calm him down. "Sam! What the fuck do you think your doing!" I yell in his face. The car then drives forward catching us off guard making us fall onto our backs. The car still comes forward while we back up and try to put distance between us. "No! Stop!" I yell, still backing up but slip once or twice. "Oh, god. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" Sam begins to put his hands out in front of himself to try and stop the car. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm..."

I roll to the side and stare as the car is still heading toward Sam. "Sam!" I slowly get up but loose my balance and fall onto my hands and knees. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Stop!" I get up and yell at he officer trying to get his attention trying to regain my self from the rolling. "Stop!" The head lights of the car then come out getting closer to Sam. I start to freak out and make my way toward Sammy and try to pull him away. "Please! Okay, what do you want from us?" The car then stops and transforms into a giant robot. "Shit. RUN!" I pull Sam up and grab his wrist while we try to run away from the monstrosity behind us. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh, shit!" The robot thing swings it arm and hits us, sending us flying unto a car breaking the glass with the force. I turn slightly and groan in pain. "It's a bad dream."We look up at IT and stare before its hand come down on either side of the cars hood. I move closer to Sam when its face is inches away from ours. "Are you username LadiesMan217?" I stare at Sam waiting for him to answer. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Sam says in a quick manner. "Are you username LadiesMan217?" Sam then answers yes while I look back at the metallic face. "Why do you want to know?" It continues to look at Sam and lowers its face more. "Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" It slams its fist into the car making us slid down a bit. I back up before turning around when it tried to grab us. Sam and I jump off the car and start running toward the entrance where my bike is at. I run toward it and grab my katana from the side and i turn around to see Sam tackle Mikaela off of her moped. I run beside them and usher them to get up. " Okay, listen. This monster is chasing us okay. Its right there and it just attacked us." I say pointing behind us where it is coming closer. "Here it comes! Get up you guys, Now! We gotta run! Okay" I bend down and grab them by there arms when the black and yellow Camaro drives by us making the robot fall and slam into the pillar where my baby was at. The driver door opens and I pull Sam and Mikeala up and usher them into the car with me in the middle. The car then starts to drive itself out from under the bridge with the cop car not far behind. "What was that thing?" Mikeala asks. I shake my head not knowing either what it was. There is a smoke trail from cars driving on the dirt, we pass through it trying to loose the black and white vehicle but it appears out of the smoke as well. "Not even one fucking week since I've been here and already I'm running for my life." Sam looks at me with confusion written all over his face. "What are you.." His facial expression turned into one of shock when he saw what I was wearing. "Your the Night Rider!" I look at him annoyance clear in my voice.

"Can we talk about this when were not in a car chase. Please, thank you, your welcome." The car then gets onto a street avoiding cars as we make it into alley ways next to warehouses, swerving back and forth to try to go faster or to confuse the cop. "Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die." They both scream. "We're not gonna die!" I say to try to calm things down but even I think we might die. "Oh, my God." Mikeala leans out the window for a sec before coming back in repeating 'We're gonna die'. "Trust me when I say this, he's a kick-ass driver." As those words leave my mouth we head toward a glass window to one of the warehouses. We all start to freak out the closer we get. "We're gonna die!" I hear Sam yell once we crash through the glass. The cop car not far behind. I brace my self as best as I can since the car is still swerving left and right non stop crashing into things inside the building. Before running into the wall the Camaro takes a sharp turn driving the opposite way. "Oh, my God." I feel my stomach turn from the harsh movements but recover after awhile. The sun has set and the car parks itself in an alley way turning off and locking us in. Sam and Mikeala try to pull up the lock but couldn't. "We're locked in." I roll my eyes and set myself onto the seat with Sam and look at him. "No shit Sherlock." Sam then tries the keys but the engine stalls. "Great. Car won't start." I cross my arms and blow a strand of hair out of my face. Sam looks back at me, dirt and sweat littering his face."At least we ditched the monster, right?" We then see the cop car pass by slowly before stopping a little bit out of view. The keys turn in the ignition to start the engine but it stalls for a moment. I look up to see the car slowly back up. "Come on, please work." I silently say. The car then lunges forward passing the other car making it stop to avoid crashing before following us again into an abandoned work site. The car turns sharply again opening the passenger door making us all fall out onto the ground, on top of one another. The shifting of metal caught our attention as we look up to see the Camaro transform into one of those robots. We back away from it when it takes a step back. We try to get up but fear has taken over, we for me at least. The white and black car speeds down toward us when it suddenly transforms and lunges at the yellow one sending him back a few feet knocking over barrels and power poles. The cop releases a smaller robot, about our height, that comes straight for us.

I roll a way from them and get up on my feet placing my hand onto the sword's handle ready to take it out. We run away from the two giant bots fighting and slide on the dirt trying to avoid getting hit by flying debris. I look at the battle behind us to see the yellow one get smack and thrown across the yard. We continue to run to find a hiding spot but the small bot jumps me and pulls Sam's leg making us fall. I move to the side to avoid getting hit by its claw like fingers. I get up and unsheathe my sword ready to slice it in half. "Its got me! Its got me!" Sam tries kicking it, I don't make a move since i was afraid of slicing off Sams foot. I see Mikeala head towards the metal railings but I don't know for what. I Then bring my sword down onto the small bot on Sam's back only cutting little bit off the top, breaking my sword in the process. 'What did I expect to happen.' I put it away and lunge at the bot when it took off Sammy's pants. I try to wrestle with it but it claws at my right metal arm leaving long tears on my leather jacket. It quickly jumps off me and heads toward Sam again. I stand up and take off my jacket and tackle the bot making us, including Sam, to crash into a fence and roll down the dirt hill. I hit the back of me head on a rock when I got to the end. I see everything all disoriented and a constant ringing in my ears. I could hear the muffled screams of Sam and a loud noise that sounds like a saw. After a while I regain my senses to see the head of the bot trying to get away. "Not so tough without a head, are you? "Sam goes up to the head and kicks it hard making it go over the hill we fell from. 'If only he made the football team.' I place my hand on my head feeling a headache start to form. I feel a hand on my arm trying to lift me up. I hold on for support before I regain my balance. I Look up at Sam's dirty face and smile lightly. "Here, come on." I nod my head wobbling a little before walking straight. Mikeala walks up next to me. "So...what happened...to your arm?" She asks trying not to sound rude. I look down at my sleeveless arm, reveling all the metal and wires. I shake my head and say nothing. We slowly walk up the hill seeing the yellow bot heading toward us discarding a chunk of metal. "It's a robot." Sam says looking up at it. I cross my arms starting to regret taking off my jacket since I can now feel the fresh air. "But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot." I quirk an eyebrow at what he said. "So what... Like a robot from Japan?" I ask in a sarcastic way. "Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I look at the back of his head wondering what is wrong with this kid. I began to walk up the hill when Mikeala grabs my left arm. "What are you doing?" I look at her then at the robot. "Not to sound like a know it all or anything but if it wanted to hurt us, it would've done it already." Her grip loosens up letting me reclaim my arm and continue to cautiously walk toward the yellow bot. I can see Sam looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Really? Well, do you speak robot?" I turn around to look at them. "No." I state bluntly. Mikeala then looks at me finishing off what Sam had to say. "They just had, like, a giant droid death match." I look back at the bot and see that he put his hands on his hips. I stop walking foward beckoning Sam to come. "Do you remember what the other one said?" Sam looks at the bot then at me. "Yeah, why?" I stay silent letting him put two and two together. "He wants something from me, doesn't he." I shake my head. Mikeala stands there looking confussed as ever. "What." "The other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam then starts to walk up behind me. "You guys are the strangest people I've ever met." I chuckle lightly before wrapping my arms around my waist. "Can you talk?" Sam and I ask in sync. "XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..." He says changing through the radio stations. "You talk through the radio." I state the obvious. The robot then claps and points at me. "Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." I blush lightly when he called me 'beautiful'. No one has ever said that to me that isn't my mother. "So, what was that last night?" I ask for Sam since he was giving me a strange look. "What was that?" Sam asks a bit harshly. The bot points up into the sky changing the stations to speak. "Message from Starfleet, Captain...Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" I look up at the sky trying to picture more of his kind falling from the sky. I look at Sam and see that Mikeala finally decided to come join us. "Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, an alien or something?" She asks. the robot points at us before transforming back into a car and opening the door for us to get in. "Anymore questions you want to ask?" I make my way to the car pulling Sam by the sleeve when we stop and look at Mikeala. "He wants us to get in the car." Sam states. "And go where?" I make my way inside and let Sam handle this."Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I sit in the drivers seat waiting for them to come inside. Once they do we make a quick stoop to retrieve our things that we left on the floor. When Mikeala hands me my jacket I lazily place it on my shoulders. "So... Can you tell me what happened to your arm?" I look at Mikeala before holding my left arm. I sigh before telling her a story I never told anyone. Sam and his parents knew since they are family but I couldn't stop my self from not telling her. After i finished my story Sam decided to change the topic.

"So you've been the Night Rider this whole time?" I simply nod my head knowing where this is going. "I never told anyone because they would always try to get me out of doing it." After that it became quiet. I looked at the steering wheel feeling a bit uncomfortable. "If you been alive all this time... then..never mind." I couldn't form the right words. I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment from the day I washed him. "This car's a pretty good driver." Mikeala tries to start a conversation. I just hum in agreement. "Are there any seat belts in the back?" Sam asks her. she replies with a no and shifts slightly from being seated in the middle for awhile. "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." I raise my eyebrow and look at Sam wondering where this is going."Why?" "Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first. Unless you want to sit on my cousins lap." I shake my head letting them know I want my personal space. Mikeala sighs before moving to sit on his lap getting buckled in once she is comfortable. I smile knowing that what he did was a smart move. "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." I hum in agreement letting Sam know I approve. "You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" The car then stops harshly opening the passenger door open letting Sam and Mikeala out. He then shuts the door and makes a u-turn heading the other way with me still inside. "What the hell are you doing?" The radio changes stations before settling on one then another. "Hold on tight... Babe." I quirk my eyebrows in confusion but then the car turned onto its two left wheels making me hang onto the door handle for dear life. Memories of the crash coming back to me in an instant. The car is back on four wheels and I regain my compostr as quickly as I can and take a look at the leather interior. I lean out the window just a little bit to see what he looks like.'A 2009 Camaro, nice.' We return back to Sam And Mikeala, the look on their faces is priceless. When the doors open I look at them with a big smile. "Hop in bitches."


	4. Looking For Angels

"If you guys don't keep your mouths closed a fly will make its way inside and your not gonna like the taste." Sam and Mikeala get into the car with a satisfying look on their faces. I place my hands on the wheel and lean forward and give the symbol that's in the center a quick car slightly rumbles as if he shivered from my actions but I dismiss it. "I love this car." From the corner of my eye I see Sam give me a disgusted look. "Kat what are you doing? Stop flirting with my car." A light blush finds its way across my face and I cross my arms over my chest. "I-I wasn't flirting with him. And I helped you pick out the car so its OUR car." I stick my tongue out at him like a little kid. I may be smart but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun, messing around with my cousin. We then drive for awhile seeing a fence with a restricted sign on it. The car goes forward lightly pushing the fenced doors letting us in. The car stops in front of a building opening the doors, letting us get out. Sam and Mikeala walk in front of the yellow Camaro while I stay next to the opened door. We all look up at the sky seeing four asteroids falling towards the Earth. I look back at the two teenagers and smirk when I see Mikeala reach for Sam's hand. I look up at the sky again just in time to see the balls of fire fly over our heads, one of them landing in a near by field. We run toward the field to see what it was, Sam pulling Mikeala with me not far behind. "Come on, let's go." I say as we get closer to the object seeing a trail of fire every now and then. We stop once we have a good view of the object and it looks like a big metal ship or something. The grass and trees are on fire from the impact this thing made. We see it start to transform into a robot similar to the Camaro and run off to who knows where. We then run back to the car and hop back inside. We then start to drive off with no idea where we're heading. The car then pulls up into a large alley way before stopping half way and letting us out. In the distance a semi truck with blue and red flames, makes its way toward us, while a black pickup truck, green ambulance and a silver Pontiac Solstice come up from behind us. The semi stopping right in front of us before transforming, the other cars following pursuit. Seeing the metal shifting into a giant robot is amazing to see. When the one in front of us stops transforming it bends down up to our height and stares directly at me and Sam. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Katana Alice Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" he asks us. "They know your guys name." I look up at the robot and take a step forward. " Yeah, that's us." The robot leans forward a bit looking at all of us. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." "But you can call us Autobots for short." The green one says. "Autobots." Sam and I say testing out the name. "What's cracking, little bitches?" We all look behind us to see the silver robot doing flips and posing.

"My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus says. I lightly chuckle at the way Jazz acts. He does another flip before siting on a car with his arms crossed. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." Optimus shifts his weight into a kneeling position still looking directly at us. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" I walk to a near by car and lean against it placing my jacket on my right arm picking at the latex skin that is falling apart. "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." 'The Internet. What a reliable source to use.' I look at the bot behind Sam and Mikeala seeing how it appears to be ready to do something. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide shows his big cannons to Sam and Sam flinches and tries to hide behind Mikeala. I Laugh out loudly holding my stomach at Sam's reaction. "You feeling lucky, punk?" "Easy, Ironhide." "Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."I walk up to them and pat Sammy on his back making him stumble forward before he quickly turns around giving me a stern look. "Jumpy are we Sam." I smile widely before looking up at Ironhide giving him a thumbs up. "I like this one already." I look at the green one that I believe is the ambulance. "Our medical officer, Ratchet." He sniffs the air which makes me uneasy since its that time of the month so my pheromones are probably going hay wire. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." I look at Sam and back away laughing looking between him and Mikeala. Sam looks to the side trying to make things less awkward while Mikeala scratches her head. Ratchet then turns toward me about to say something but I cut him off. "Please, don't. Know one needs to know what's happening with me." He shrugs his shoulders a little bit before Optimus continues. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." I turned around to look at Bumblebee seeing him doing some punches like a boxer. I look up at him."Bumblebee huh. That explains the little bee in the rear view mirror." He then plays some boxing music jumping up and down a bit before stopping to look down at us. "Check on the rep Yep, second to none." "So you're my guardian, huh?" He shakes his head and points between the both of us. "Our guardian?" Bumblebee shakes his head answering Sams question. 'I don't necessarily need a guardian but okay.' "His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Optimus informs us. Ratchet then shoots a red laser toward Bumblebee making him cough a bit. "I'm still working on them." Mikeala turns around to look up at Optimus. "Why are you here?" "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." 'Why does that sound so familiar.'I think to myself. "Mega-what?" Optimus places his hand onto the side of his head and a light appears from his eyes hitting the floor. The ground then breaks away separating us from each other. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," A giant robot comes out of the ground which I presume is Megatron. 'I feel like I've seen him before.' "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." Megatron then throws a spear at a robot bellow him killing him on contact, laughing as it dies. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." We stare at Optimus as the holograms disappear. "My grandfather." Sam says. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." I look at Sam as he asked a dumb question. "How'd you know about his glasses?"

I look at Optimus expecting him to say eBay since the cop car said he wanted the glasses. "eBay." 'I knew it.' Sam shakes his head a little. "eBay." Ratchet then begins to speak. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." I grab my right arm trying not to imagine my arm being used for war to distroy all life on Earth, maybe the whole universe. Sam looks directly at me with a worried expression. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Katana Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Mikeala looks at me and Sam. Optimus begins to stand up fully while the other autobots start to circle around us. Mikeala and I look at Sam hopping he still has the glasses. "Please tell me that you still have those glasses." Sam then nods his head and the autobots transform back into cars. Sam and Mikeala getting inside of Bumblebee. I pick up my jacket slowly walking toward Bee kinda missing my bike. I start looking around knowing very well it's a long shot that I will find a motorcycle, but I want to look. To my luck there was a black beat down motorcycle near by. I squeal in happiness and head toward the bike mounting it, taking of the top part to hot wire it. Surprisingly it started."Come on guys we need to get those glasses." I say before driving off leading them toward our house. We all park in an alley near by our house. I get off the bike and smile widely at my self. "Can you guys stay here. You got to stay here and watch them." He walks around the car heading toward his house. "Okay, Okay." "All of them." I roll my eyes and push him toward the house. "Five minutes, Yeah we get it now go." He goes toward his house leaving me and Mikeala to babysit the autobots. "Hey Mikeala can you do me a favor." She looks at me waiting for my response. "Can I borrow your phone for a sec?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you need it?" I smirk crossing my arms and placing them on top of Bumblebee's roof. "I need to call God to tell him that I found his missing angel." I say patting Bumblebee's top. Mikeala smirks slightly while I blush lightly and kinda smirk at my pickup line. Bumblebee's car form gets hot so I stop leaning on him and look up immediately as I see Optimus transform and head toward the house. Bumblebee follows pursuit and heads toward Sam's house. I groan and follow after them. I run up behind Sam and greet Ron. "Hey Uncle Ron, sorry for kidnapping Sam. I needed his help uh buying new curtains and um groceries. Yeah. For my house." Ron rolls his eyes before getting away from the door. "All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" I face palm at the last part Sam said. "Really, 'handsome man'?" Sam looks at me with a disappointed expression. "I thought I told you to look after them. Gosh." He walks to Optimus who is stepping on everything including the path his dad built. "What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." But he was too late, the path was already destroyed. Optimus begins to lift his foot over the fountain and Sam starts to freak out. "No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Optimus stepped on the fountain but quickly picked up his foot, apologizing. Sam looked like he was gonna lose it so I run up to him and try to calm him down. I look up at Optimus, "You couldn't wait for five minutes. Please just stay, okay. Stay." I say as I push Sam to the side. Mikeala comes running toward us. Sam looks at her and starts to tell her why she didn't listen to what he said. "Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a bit of a rush." We turn around to see Mojo barking at the autobots. He then picks up his leg to pee but he was gonna pee on Ironhide's foot. I widen my eyes and run up to get the dog but Sam beat me to it. Even though it was late. He peed all over his foot and Ironhide was not fond of it. He pulled out his cannons and pointed them at Mojo. "Oh, wet."

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away..." Ironhide really badly wanted to get rid of Mojo, I don't blame him though. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" I looked up at him and tried to calm him down before he explodes everything around us. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is his Chihuahua. They love Chihuahuas. Right?" I look at Sam. He nods his head vigorously. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." I tried to contain my laughter so I look at Sam waiting for him to respond instead. "He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo. I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing." I look up at Ironhide when Sam goes away with Mojo. "My foot's gonna rust." I run over to my garage door and quickly open it and get out a rag to clean his foot. "Here, let me clean that for you." Before he could protest I was already cleaning the spot where Mojo peed. "There all done." I get up and place everything back to where it was before. I run up to Sam before he got into the house. "Listen, I'll check my house since you did come over. Maybe it could still be there." He nodded his head before heading into his house and I headed toward mine. I run up the stairs and begin to throw everything every where searching every room. I head into my room and I see Optimus' back facing my window. I go and quickly open it to see what's going on. He is holding Mikeala and she goes inside of Sam's room. 'Pressed for time Kat.' I remind my self and search through everything. I stand in the middle of my room thinking of where it could be. I then hear the transforming noise that the autobots make and look out the window at the same time Sam and Mikeala did. "What the hell do you call that? That is not hiding." I say a little frustrated. "No. No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop." I turn back around pacing trying to think where his back pack could be. I lean out the window about to ask Sam a question but the Prime seemed to beat me to it. "Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper' okay?" "We must have the glasses." I call out to them from my window and they look toward me. "We know you need the glasses. You don't think we've been looking everywhere? Please we need to concentrate okay? Please, thank you, your welcome." I sigh kinda annoyed and head my way outside of my room and down the stairs. I take one step when everything begins to shake I loose my balance and roll down the stairs hitting the wall at the end. The painting on the wall then falls and hits my head. "Ow." I get up groaning holding onto the wall when the lights go out. I run to the backyard window to see that Ratchet tripped over the power lines. I try my best to make my way through the dark house to try and get to the front door. I manage to get to the kitchen when every thing starts to shake again. The power then turns back on and I look outside to see a sorry excuse for hiding. The autobots are trying to stay out of sight from Sams parents. I'm actually surprised that the house isn't breaking under Optimus' weight. Only two minutes pass when I hear the sirens of police cars. I go toward my front door and see black vans parking in front of Sam's house. I quickly go into my living room and pick up my helmet and put it on along with my torn up jacket after changing into a green long sleeved turtleneck. I grab one of the swords my mother gave me and head toward Sam's house. I see men in black pushing them into the vans. I growl in anger not wanting my only family getting hurt. "I suggest you let them go. Cus' if you don't... Your gonna have a bad time." I say walking toward them in a taunting manner.

"Katana, what are you doing?" Sam yells toward me. A couple of the men pull out there guns and point it at me. One of them tries to handcuff me but I grab his arm and twist it. I then hear gun shots and I bring up my right arm shielding myself from the shots. One of the guys tackle me from behind onto the ground pining me down. I thrash around before kicking him off of me and rolling away reaching my hand behind me to pull out my sword. I get tackled to the ground again but by two men this time. I try to pry them of but the have me pinned down with my hands behind my back. Another man then comes by and roughly takes off my helmet letting all my hair fall around my face shielding the scowl I am giving the men. They then handcuff me and shove me into the same car Sam and Mikeala are in. The ride in the car was silent until mister tight-suit spoke up. "So, LadiesMan217." He turns around with Sam's phone in his hand. "That is your eBay username, right?" I look at Sam who is on my left, waiting to see what he is going to say. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Typo my ass." I whisper but they all still heard me. "What do you make of this?" He then plays the recording from when Sam's car was 'stolen'. "My name is Sam Witwicky and this behind me is the Night Rider." It then shows when he turned the camera toward me and my face went pale. "Get that out of my face." The camera then goes back to Sam. "Whoever finds this my car is alive..." He then pauses the video and looks at both of us. "Is that you?" Mikeala looks annoyed and looks over at me and Sam. "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan and Night Rider." I groan in frustration while Sam is trying to stay calm and collective. "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." I look over at Sam and shake my head not wanting him to open his big mouth. "Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..." I nod my head trying to keep my mouth shut in this situation. "Really?" "...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! it came back." 'If my hands weren't handcuffed I would smack Sammy upside the head right now.' Mikeala turns her head to look at Sam, "Well, not by itself." I shake my head and look straight ahead at Mr. tight-suit. "Its not like it is a living being or anything." I say with a hint of sarcasm. "Well no." Sam looks back and forth between us. "Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Every one breaks into a hysterical laughter, mine just being a small chuckle. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" Sam's face goes to laughing to nervous serious in the matter of two seconds, looking at me then back at Mr. tight-suit. "Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what E.T.? No." Mikeala stutters for awhile before responding. "It's an urban legend." I shrug my shoulders and tilt my head to the side. "Just a conspiracy that tight-black-suit people like you believe in." He shoots me a glare before pulling out his badge and rubbing it in our faces. "You see this?" We stay quiet and stare at him. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." I smirk and lean forward a bit getting real close to his face. "Oh, where did you get that, at a vending machine?"

I lean all the way back. "I'm gonna lock you up forever." He clutches the badge tightly before putting it away. "Oh, god. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikeala says in an irritated tone. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Sam and I look over at Mikeala with shock. "Parole?" We ask in unison. "It's nothing."She quickly says. "Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Mikeala turns to look over at Sam. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? They weren't always his." I look over at Sam to see how this new information is settling. "You stole cars?" "Well, he couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he ad to take me along." I look at her with sadness in my eyes. "She's got her own juvie record to prove it. She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." He then looks her up and down which sends me over the edge. "Want to know what else is a crime? Pedophilia. And by the way you were checking her out, that could look very bad on your government resume." he then looks directly at me. "You are in no position to be threatening me young lady. your criminal record may have been expunged due to your mothers friends, but they can never cover up the other things you did over the past years as a so called vigilante." Sam looks at me with anxious eyes. I give him a scowl edging him to go on and piss me off even more. "It'd be a shame if you and her father had to rot in jail for the rest of your natural life." I look at the radiation tracker that was in the middle, as it began to beep rapidly going unnoticed by everyone else. "It is time to talk!" Just as those words left his mouth a giant foot collides with the windshield of the car making us go forward and spin to a halt. The two men in the front seat began to freak out as the robot came closer turning on its high beams blinding us. The guy in the driver seat begins to freak out more as he tries to see what it is."Big! It's big!" Hands then come through the sides of the car lifting it up slightly trying to take of the top. "Shift your weight to one of the sides!" I yell out. The car rocks back and forth for a while and we all try to counter balance it. After a few moments, the top of the car gives out and rips right off sending the rest of the car back onto the floor. The agents are leaning to the side with their hands slightly raised while the three of us are a tangle of limbs in the back. We all look up to see Optimus discarding the roof top to his right side and turning off his high beams. "You ass-holes are in trouble now." I say as I disentangle myself from Sam And Mikeala. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to a friend of ours, Optimus prime."


	5. Falling Inside The Black

The agents in the front slowly start to stand up as they look up at Optimus with wide eyes. "Taking the children was a bad move." The other agents come running next to our destroyed vehicle and aim their guns at the giant robot. I look around and see the other Autobots coming up from all sides. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." The ground shakes lightly and the agents start to loose balance, looking around spotting the others. "Freeze." Ironhide has them all at gunpoint while Jazz takes away their guns using a some sort of magnet. "Gimme those." Once they were disarmed, they put up their hands. I start to stand up so my ass wonk get sore from sitting almost all day. I begin to look at the autobots and give them a light smile. I can see Optimus getting on his hands and knees to be at our height. "Hi, there." Mr. tight-suit said. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" "Look, there are S-Seven protocols, Okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." I roll my eyes in annoyance. "That's the most stupidest protocol I've ever heard. It doesn't matter what the exception is, your still communicating." He doesn't even bother turning around to respond back. "Get out of the car." Optimus says in a almost growl like voice. "Alright. Me? You want me to get..." "Now!" That startled me so much I tried taking a step back and lost my balance but I regained myself as quickly as I could. Every one started to get out of the car slowly as to be careful not to hurt ourselves on the metal of the car. "Very nifty how you put us down without even really killing us." I jump out of the car and make my way toward Mikeala and Sam. Mikeala is pick-locking Sams hand cuffs after she got hers off. "You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" "You weren't supposed to hear all that."I stop right next to him and quirk me eyebrows when Sam looks at me. "When were you gonna tell me Kat? I trusted you since we were kids?" I sigh and look everywhere but him,"Would it have made a difference if I told you?" Mikeala then comes over to me to undo my handcuffs and when she was done I thanked her. Sam starts to walk away from us slightly pushing me aside. "Sam," Mikeala starts, "I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in." I look at Sammy and place my hands inside of my front pockets. "When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" We all stare at each other before I go up to Sam and hug him tightly. Something I haven't done in years. I let go of him and head toward the Autobots, specifically Bee. "You-alright?" I nod my head and give him a light smile, a small blush dusting my cheeks. "Yeah I'm fine."I have no idea why I'm starting to get flustered whenever I'm with him. He kneels down slightly and sticks out his hand motioning me to get on. I hesitate for a second and climb onto his hand, holding onto his finger not wanting to fall off. He then brings his hand near his shoulder and I get off, slowly sitting my self down next to his neck. I quietly start to hyperventilate when I saw how far up I was, I shut my eyes and tried to relax my self before looking at Sam and Mikeala. "Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Sam goes right up to the agent that got us into this situation. "What is Sector Seven? Answer me." "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

I stare at him with anger, "This is a free country bitch!" Mikeala and Sam then start to bombard him with questions. "How'd you know about the aliens?" "Where did you take my parents?" the agent hen looks between them looking very annoyed. "I'm not at liberty to discuss it." Wrong answer. Sam starts to reach into the guys suit pockets taking out his badge. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Sam holds it up in his face before walking away with it."Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge, right?" Sam and Mikeala look at the badge ignoring the guy. "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." I slightly shift my weight to one side and continue to watch this scene unfold. "Where is Sector Seven?" The guy looks over at Sam. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Bumblebee turns his head slightly to look at me. "Watch this." He brings his hand down and undoes a latch somewhere making a cap pop out hitting the back of the agents head. Suddenly a stream off liquid starts to pour onto the guy. I blush a dark red looking away in utter shock. 'OMG! He's peeing on him. How if he doesn't...' My blush gets darker when I think of the possibilities he could posses a...'Nope! Bad Katana. Banish it from your mind.' "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." He then closes his hatch and shrugs his shoulders acting innocent. I look at him with a beat red face. "That was...oddly interesting." I mumble softly but he still heard me. He made a few beeps before looking away from me. I then see Sam trying to handcuff all the agents together and decided to help him. "Hey honey Bee, can you put me down so I can help 'em out?" I barely noticed the nickname I gave him. He blushed lightly as he carefully set me down. I jog over to Sam and start to handcuff some of the agents to each other. "This guys such a dick." I say to Sam but get a hum in response. "All right, tough guy, take it off." He looks at her questionably. "What are you talking about?" She gives him a stern look as Sam and I walk up next to her when we were done. I place my hands on my hips. "Your clothes, all of it, off." "For what?" "For threatening my dad." He gives her a look of disbelief and starts to get undressed. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Lets face facts. It's in your gene pool." "Not every one is born into a criminal life." I say as I cross my arms over my chest. He then takes of his pants leaving him in nothing but a white shirt with S7 on it, shoes, socks, and boxers.

"Those are nice." Mikeala references to his boxers. "Now get behind the pole." He goes behind it and she handcuffs him to the pole and another agent. "This is such a felony what'ca doing." I look at the other guy and give him a smile. "And you're this guys ass kisser. Have a nice life together." I start to walk away to the other cars trying to find my things since they confiscated them. I find my stun baton and inspect it 'cus I'm a weirdo like that. I turn around looking at Sam and Mikeala looking in the distance. A group of black SUV's and helicopters are heading our way. I make my baton smaller and put it in my pocket before running toward Optimus. "Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide hits the floor sending a shock wave to stop the cars. "Roll out!" Every autobot, except Optimus, transforms back into a car and drives off. We then look at Optimus bring his hand toward us, telling us to get on. "Up you get." We all get on and he places onto his shoulder. I hold on to the pipe on his shoulder for dear life as he starts to sprint away from the choppers. He ran through the streets, trying not to step on the cars that were driving by. He makes a sharp turn behind a building, loosing the helicopters, and heading toward a bridge. He lifts himself up under the bridge hooking his feet onto a support pillar. The coppers pass by slowly trying to find us making a couple trips. "Easy you three." He informs us. As the choppers pass again, Mikeala starts to slip off, Sam grabs her hand but slips himself. I quickly hook my legs around the metallic pipe on Optimus shoulder reaching out for Sam with both hands, I grab his free arm with both of mine. "No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" My left leg started to slip of the metal from all the weight and gravity pulling me down. "Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" She starts to flail around making my slip more. "Hold on!" Sam lost his grip on my hand and fell. I tried to reach out to him but the slightest movement made me slip off completely. "No!" We all yelled. Optimus tried to catch us with his foot but Sam and Mikeala bounced off, with me missing his foot. The ground was getting closer but something caught us before we hit the ground. I look up and see Bumblebee was the one who caught us. He places us on the ground before getting into a fighting stance. One of the helicopters shots at Bee, a metal rope tying around his wrist. "No! Stop!" I look around seeing more choppers heading toward us. "No!" I yell out to the helicopters. They take another shot getting his other wrist. More choppers shoot at him getting his ankles and puling him to the ground. He looks over at us and I felt a ping in my heart. He starts to groan in pain catching our attention. I make my way toward him caressing his face. More black SUV's come toward our way, surrounding us. "No! Stop!" The men inside start to come running toward us holding up assault riffles. "Get down on the ground! Get down on the ground!" They push Sam and Mikeala on the ground. One of them comes to me and pulls me away from Bee forcefully. "No! Let go of me! Bumblebee!" I reach my hand out to Bee trying to escape the agents grip.

He pushes me to the ground next to Mikeala holding us down with our hands behind our backs. One of the guys give me a pat-down not wanting a repeat of last time. They find my baton and take it away. "Look, he's not fighting back!" I start to struggle, trying to get them off of me. "Stop! Please, just fucking stop! He's not fighting back!" Bee is on his knees trying to get the ropes on his hands off but they start to freeze him. We get lifted up to our feet and pulled further way from Bee. I look at the Sam and nod my head at him. I Lift my leg up hitting the guy holding me in the head. When he lets go I look at Sam shove the guy off of him and we make a made dash toward Bee. Seeing him so helpless breaks my heart. Sam gets on of the guys that were freezing Bee and grabs the gun he was using. He used the gun on the man which gave me a clear shot to Bee. I go up t him and place my hands on his face. "Bee, look at me. We'll get you out of here, Okay." He made a few beeps before giving me a sad expression. Tears were welling up in my eyes wanting to spill over. "I love you Bee." I said before an agent pulled me away from him again. Tears were streaming down my face as I helplessly tried to reach out to him. They then hold my hands together puling me away from him as they continue to freeze him. I keep trying to look back but the agents blocked my view. The one pushing me stopped me in front of the SUV that Sam was in, passing by that prick that caused all this. "Happy to see my again. Put her inside with the others." I then get shoved inside of a car forcefully. I don't bother lifting up my head to look at Sam or Mikeala. My hair casts a shadow over my face, covering up my tear stained cheeks. 'I feel like a part of me was torn from my body and soul.' I shut me eyes not wanting to think about anything anymore. The car then starts to move and drives us off to who knows where. 'I should've done something to stop this. I feel like its all my fault. It's always my fault' Whenever I try I fail, And I fail the people I love and care for. I look up to see were we are heading but was surprised that the car suddenly changed direction. "Where are we going now?" We didn't receive an answer. A few minutes later the car stops next to a helicopter and two agent open our doors. I get out not saying a word but head into the chopper waiting for everyone else. After everyone was on, we started to rise off the ground and headed toward our destination. The ride was silent except for the few words that were being exchanged. "So..." Sam broke the silence. "What'd they get you for?" the blonde in front of us asked. "I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" She then looks over at me. "What about her?" I looked at her and gave her an innocent smile."I was playing vigilantly. And discovered an alien race with my cousin." I looked at Sam with the smile still on my face. "Ain't that right Sammy boy." He looked at me with his mouth slightly agape. "You made it sound like we do this kind of thing for a living." I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window seeing a water Dam. The choppers land on the heli-pad the was on the Dam and we all got out looking at everything. Sam and I look over the edge and see how far down this thing goes. I back away shaking me head trying to make my dizziness go away. We then are transported to a different section where we can actually be inside. I then put two and two together and realize we are at Sector Seven. "Hey, kids. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" I cross my arms over my chest annoyed that we had to run into this dick head again. " You must be hungry?" He says putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" He asks us. "Where's my car?" Sam asks. A guy in a black suit and sunglasses comes up to us. "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

I look at both agents before responding. "Okay. But first we'll take his car, his parents. Hey men in black, maybe you should write this down." I say looking at the black suit agent, "Oh and before I forget, her juvie record should be expunged. Gone, I don't want any remnants of it anywhere got it. " I look at them straight in the eyes. There was silence before some one finally spoke up. "Come with me. We'll talk about the car." the agent then walks away with us trailing behind him. "Thanks Kat." I look at Sam and Mikeala with a huge smile. "Welcome." We continue to walk and follow Simmons, A.K.A Mr. tight-suit, around listening to him rant. "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with NBEs." "NBEs?" "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." We enter a place that happens to be a holding cell for whatever they got in here. "What you're about to see is totally classified." We all stop to see what they have in the room to see one of the robots that look like the Autobots. 'Megatron.' "Dear god what is this." The adviser said. "We think when he made his approach over the the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry." We started to walk up to him taking in his menacing features. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." We stop in front of Megarton seeing his body covered in ice. I look away since it reminded me of what this bastards did to Bee. "We call him NBE One." Simmons said. "Well, well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron." Simmons turns around to look at Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons." I say as i get closer to Sam. "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." An agent says. " Fact is, your looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." Simmons says while pacing. He goes up to Sam and me before continuing. "NBE One. That's what we call it." The adviser goes to the agent, "And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that your keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The agent looks at the adviser."Well, you got one now." "Why Earth?" one of the soldiers ask. "The All Spark." Sam and I say in unison. "All Spar? What is that?" Sam and I took turns in explaining the backstory that we know. "Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing." "Mr. NBE One here, A.K.A Megatron, that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death and destruction." "Who wants to use the Cube to transform human technology," "To take over the universe." "That's their plan." I place my hands on my hips and look over at Simmons. "And you're sure about that.?" I quirk a questioning eyebrow at him. "Why wouldn't we be." My hands fall to my side in realization. "You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asks. No one says or does anything. "Holly shit you do!?" I say surprised. "Follow me."


	6. Hero

The agents lead us toward a different room in the complex using one of the many tunnels this place has. "You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons says before opening a door leading into an observation deck, giving us a view of the cube and the people around it. Sam wakes up to the window with his mouth slightly agape. "Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC." I walk up next to Sam looking out the window as the agent continues to talk. "The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE One." I turn around to look at the guy as he gazed at the Cube. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." "Wait, back up." The blonde women said, "You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What king exactly?" I turn to look at her, making eye contact.

"Good question." I say to her. Simmons then leads us to a different room that wasn't that far from the observation deck. As we enter the room I look around noticing a small box in the center of the room that's hooked up to multiple wires. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Once every one is inside the workers close the metal door and lock it as quickly as they could. "Oh, wow." We all turn toward the door and notice three claw marks going up and down the entire wall. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" One of the military guys say. "Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" The guy next to him says making hand movements as if he is clawing at something, then laughing before looking back at us, "Right? That's Wolverine!" Simmons stands off to the side with an unamused look on his face. "That's very funny." Everyone stays silent before Simmons speaks up again. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Every one searches their pockets while I stand off to the side not wanting to be labeled off as 'A mechanical device' due to my arm and leg. "I got a phone." Someone says as they toss it toward Simmons. He sighs and puts the phone into the box sealing it. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Nokia's from Finland." The blonde says. "Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange." We all put on goggles to protect our eyes from who-knows-what. "We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." A little gun like machine then sends an electric shock onto the phone creating a blinding white light.

The phone starts to shake violently before transforming into a tiny robot making some of us jump back at the sudden change. The tiny bot then starts to run into the glass, creating tiny sparks here and there. "Mean little sucker, huh?" I look over at Simmons and scoff a little bit. "It has a reason to be. You would be hostile to if you woke up in a strange place with aliens surrounding you." He ignores me and continues to speak. "Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" He says as the bot opens it chest, revealing a tiny gun, and starts to shoot at the glass. It then starts to launch missiles, making the glass box crack and start to break. I start to feel bad for it, wondering what it's going through right now. It could be that its a Decepticon or it's afraid and acting on impulse. Simmons looks at the other agent ans sighs. "He's breaking the box." He then pulls out something from the side of the box and presses it making the bot jolt and screech in pain. I start to feel guilty for some unknown reason and tell them to stop but it was to late. The little bot was fried, and it pissed me off. I took my goggles for harshly and glared at Simmons. "Why is violence always the answer for you people." He then takes his googles off and looks back at me. "If it got out and tried to kill us, would you have done anything to stop it?" Sam then goes between us pushing me away from Simmons. "Kat calm down Okay." I take off my jacket and wrap it around my waist to help me cool down bit to my anger outburst. I cross my arms over my chest not minding the stares I'm getting. The room shakes a little with a rumble echoing throughout the walls. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." The agent goes up to an intercom that was in the room. "Banachek. What's going on?" We can hear the guy on the other end saying that the place is losing power.

"What?" "...And the backup generator isn't gonna cut it." One of the soldiers goes toward the intercom. "Do you have an arms room?" He asks. I smile when the guy says yes. We all make a run toward their armory going through the maze of rooms just to get there. "They're popping our generators!" We continued to run until we made it to our destination, soldiers already mounting up their gear into the cars. "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" "That's good. Get all the ammo you got." "Everything you can carry. Bring it." All the soldiers are running around trying to get their things together. I look around trying to get a gun or something so I could help instead of just being on the side lines. The lights begin to flicker and a low rumbling sounds through the room. We all stop in our tracks for a moment before continuing what we were doing. "You got to take me to my car." I turn around to see Sam sped walking toward Simmons. "You got to take me to my car." When He ignores Sam I go up to him and tr to catch his attention. "He's gonna know what to do with the damn Cube." He finally looks up from his gun and looks between us. "Your car? It's confiscated." "Then unconfiscate it!" We both say. "We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" He starts to yell. "He could help save the world if you give him a fucking chance!" It becomes back and forth yelling between the three of us. "You don't know." "Maybe you know, but I don't." "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I cross my arms over my chest and listen to Sam argue with Simmons. "I have people's lives at stake here, young man." One of the soldiers goes up to Simmons and pins him to a car.

"Take them to the car!" The agents pull their guns out and aim it at him and he quickly aims his gun at the agent. "Drop it." Then every one around lifts up there guns aiming at each other. "Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons tries to take on an authoritative air. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" "You know, we didn't ask to be here." "I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." I don't even know why he's trying to be authoritative in this situation. "S-Seven don't exist." "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." I look around to see if anyone is gonna break up this situation, but nobody moves. "I'm gonna count to five. Okay." "Well, I'm gonna count to three." He then aims the gun at Simmons chest. "Simmons?" The adviser says. "Yes, sir?" "I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Everything stays silent for a moment before Simmons speaks up. "Alright, Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." The soldier lets go of Simmons and moves away from him so he could straighten himself out. He then walks us toward another room where they were freezing Bee."No, no! Stop!" Sam and I scream. "Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I go up to Bee with a worried expression. "Stop! Let him go! Let him go!" They stopped freezing him allowing Sam and I to get closer to him. "You okay?" I smack his arm lightly, "Sam what do you think." He rolls his eyes at me before looking back up at Bee. Bee turns around slightly looking down at us with hurt eyes. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

I resisted the urge to smack Sam for asking such a dumb question. Bee then puts on his battle mask on and points a cannon toward everyone in the room wile slowly getting off the platform he was on. I walk up to him and talk in a sweet voice, or as sweet as I can make it. "Bee calm down. They won't hurt you anymore I promise, please put the gun away." Bee looks at me before picking me up with his other hand, still aiming his gun at everyone, and places me on his shoulder. I lift my up my prosthetic hand and caress his face plate with it trying to calm him down. "Listen, the Decepticons are here and we need to get the Cube before they do, so please calm down." He looks down at Sam, sill aiming his cannon at everyone. Sam looks at the guys behind him then back up at Bee. "Don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Sam looks directly at me to confirm and I shake my head letting Bee know it's okay. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine." Sam says reassuring everybody. "Come on, put the guns down." "They're not gonna hurt you anymore Bee." He slowly puts away his gun and takes off his mask, but is still very cautions of the soldiers in the room. "Good boy." I say before giving him a quick peck on his face plate. "Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark." Sam says before leading everyone to the room the contains the giant Cube. I hold on to dear life as Bee started to walk toward the Cube, admiring it's features. He makes a few beeps before putting both of his hands on it. The cube then emits the same blinding white light from early and I feel a shock of energy course through me for a moment before it disappears. Bee then shifts his hands to the corner of the Cube as it starts to transform into a small cube that fits perfectly in his hands. It sends out a few more shocks at me and Bee, before it is finished transforming. Bee then look down to Sam and the others, "Message from Starfleet, Captain-Let's get to it." I look down at everyone waiting for something to happen when one of the soldiers spoke up.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission city is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." The adviser looks at everyone and makes hand gestures. "Good! Right." "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." "We need some way to contact them." I say looking at Simmons. "This place must have some kind of radio link! Yes. Shortwave, CB." The adviser goes up to Simmons asking him multiple questions. "Right, yes." Simmons confirms that we have a way of communication. "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move" Bee puts me down right next to Sam before transforming back into a car with the Cube inside. "Sam lets go." I say going into the drivers seat waiting for the others to get in. "All right, Sam, get it in the car!" Once Sam and Mikeala get into the car, Bee starts the engine and drives out of the facility. I Turn around to look at Sam when I notice him staring at me. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Your arm..." I look down at my right arm, eyes wide open. My right prosthetic arm was replace with the metal that makes up the Autobots. I start to move it around getting used to the feeling of an actual robot arm. I glide my left hand down my right leg and I could feel the indentation of metal. I stare in awe, realizing that the Cube gave me new and improved limbs. I look back up at Sam and just smile. He then looks at Mikeala in the back seat. "The cube's okay?" She turns to look at the Cube before responding. "Yeah, it's fine." Sam then makes hand gestures toward the object. "Well, put the seat belt on it." I shake my head and look out the window to make sure the military dudes are following us. When I see that their close behind, I feel more at ease. I look straight ahead and notice Optimus and the others in the distance. "Sam, look."

I tap his shoulder and point to my right side. "Optimus." He says catching Mikeala's attention. When we pass by him, he makes a sharp u-turn and starts to follow us, the rest of the Autobots following his lead. We drive a couple more miles before reaching the freeway to Mission City. I look in the rear view mirror and notice we're being followed by two Decepticons. "It's the same cop!" Sam exclaims. "Block them, block them, block them." As we look back, we see Optimus transform while being in motion. One of the transform and ram right through a bus causing it to go up in flames. It then runs toward Optimus, lunging at him and going off the freeway. "Optimus!" I exclaim as he goes over the bridge to the one down below. "He'll make." I turn around and look at the Bee's radio and nod my head. We make it to Mission city and park near one of the stores. People around us are running trying to get away from the place as much as possible. "Come on, Let's go! Mount up!" Some of the soldiers yell out orders to the others. We had to make a quick pit stop for something. Once they got what they needed, we ventured further into the city. When the cars in front of us slow to a stop, Bee slows down before stopping and letting us out. I go around the other side to stand next to Sam, looking up to the sky to see if anyone from the Air Force has showed up. One of the soldiers throws a smoke bomb to the side, after awhile green smoke surrounded us letting the Air crafts where we are.

The Ironhide and Bee start to transform when an aircraft flew over us. "It's Starscream!" Ironhide shouts. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ratchet starts to back up, well tries to back up since the residents were running away from the scene screaming and pushing each other out of the way. Bee and Ironhide go up to a furbee truck and lift it up. "No, no, no, no, no! Move!" You didn't need to tell me twice. I grabed Sam And Mikeala by their arm and pulled them back with me. "Back up! Back up!" "Retreat! Fall back!" Every one was running away trying to find a place to hide. I looked back and saw a missile head toward Bee and Ironhide. I stopped in place wide eyed not wanting them to get hurt. "Katana!" "Incoming!" The missile hits the truck, sending them flying backwards. We were near by and got thrown across the street by the explosion. I land hard on the concrete, hitting the back of my head, everything is blurry and ringing and shouting could be heard. I look around trying to get my surroundings. I look to my left and see Mikeala and Sam aren't that far away from me. "Katana! Katana, you all right." I stand up and look at Sam. I place my left hand to my head and groan. "Pleas tell me you got the license plate on what hit us." I remove my hand from my head and notice my blood on my finger tips. "Kat it's not the right time to be funny." I nod my head and look around making sure everyone is okay. "Everybody okay? Anybody hurt?" I can hear whirls and beeps coming from my left and I start to panic. I run toward the sound and find Bee in the worst possible way. "No, no, no, no. My god no!" He slowly starts to crawl toward me, every movement he makes causing him to groan in pain. "Sam!" I run up to Bee and caress his face. "Oh, my god. Bumblebee? Your legs. Your legs." I try to help be move by moving some of the debris away so he can pass through. "Here. Here, back, back, back, back!" Sam gets Jazz to move a bit to give Bee more space. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Bee, you'll be okay? Please don't give up."

I crouch near his head, lifting it up slightly, making eye contact. Seeing his blue eyes filled with pain and sadness was enough to make the tears stream down my face. "Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" I look at Sam with teary eyes. "He fucking can't Sam!" He then comes towards with a worried expression. "No, no, no. He needs to. He has to." "Sam." "No, no. Ratchet!" Sam tries desperately to get Bumblebee back up. "You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." I get up and go up to Sam and grab at his shoulders. "He's not okay Sam. Whenever he moves he's in pain." Bee crawls forward, groaning in the process. "No, Bee, stop you'll hurt your self more." Mikeala runs up to Sam and holds onto his arm. A loud noise erupts from the silence and we turn around to find the source. In the distance is a tank getting ready to fire at us. People begin to run in all directions, screaming and falling to the ground as the tank gets closer, running over various cars. Jazz and ratchet head over to try and stop the Decepticon from reaching us and taking the Cube. Sam then runs off to some where. I look at the destruction around me, flash backs of that terrible day coming back. I collapse to the floor right next to be as I try to drown out the cries I would hear in my restless nights. "Katana, Katana." I look up to see Mikeala's hand on my shoulder. "Come help me with this please." She looks behind me and I follow her gaze and see a tow truck. I give her a quick nod before standing up and running with her toward the truck, leaving Bee behind. We make it to the truck and try to open the door. "It's locked." Mikeala says while looking around trying to find something to break the window. I look down at my hands and make them into a fist. "I have a key." She looks at me confused but backs up when she see's me bring my fist back before smashing it through the glass. I open the door and let her get inside. "Quickly, hot wire it."

She goes inside and opens up the compartment under the wheel and starts to hot wire it. "Come on, come on." I mumble under my breath. "It won't start up." I look at her with wide eyes. I quickly open the hood to see if anything was wrong with the engine. I scan over the battery an notice one of the cables is lose. I stick my hand in getting the cable and trying to make it tight. "Try it now." After a few moments the engine starts to purr. "Yes!" I close the hood and follow Mikeala back to Bee. She pulls up next to Sam, whose holding onto the cube tightly. "Help us get Bee up here." I say passing him and going toward Bee. We managed to get Bee up on the back of the truck. I started to look around to see if we could use anything else as a rope. I look up at one of the buildings and see Megarton holding Jazz in both of his hands ready to tear him apart. "No!" I quickly look around and find a grenade launcher. I aim it up Megatron. I pull the trigger before he was able to rip Jazz into two pieces. When it hit Megatron, he lost his balance and fell, dropping Jazz in the process. "Thanks little lady." I look at him before picking up some wire and heading back to Bee. "Pleasures all mine." I give Sam the extra wire and helped them secure Bee on the back off the truck. "Wrap it around his head." I look at him confused. "Just don't make it to tight." I Start wrapping the wire under his arms and around his torso. "Sam!" We turn around to see The captain heading toward us. "Where's the cube?" "Right there." Sam points off to the side as he continues to wrap the wire around Bee's neck. "Not to tight alright." I finish up the torso and help out with the neck. When we make eye contact I give him a warm simile. "Your gonna be alright. I promise." "Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" I turn around and look at the soldiers and Sam as they come up with a plan. "Okay." "What?" Sam asks.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare." He hands Sam a flare and points off in the distance, "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." I look at Sam when he rejects the idea. "No." "Signal the chopper and set the flare." "No, no. I can't do this!" I sigh and go to Sam. "Sam you can." He looks back at me with wide eyes. "No Kat I can't. I have to be here." The guy then grabs Sam by his shirt and pulls him closer. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube." He hands the Cube to Sam who's shaking his head in disagreement. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or alot of people are gonna die." He lets go of Sam and goes toward us. "You two gotta go. You got to go." I shake my head and take one of his pistols and go toward Sam. "I'm letting Sam go in alone." He then looks at Mikeala waiting for her response. "No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here okay?" I quickly go on top of the truck and hold Bee's face in my hands. "I'll come back to you okay. I love you Bumblebee. I'm so glad we met." I lean in and give his lips a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away. "Promise me." I look into his eyes and smile. "I promise." I jump off the truck and hold the gun firmly in my hand. "Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide says. I nod my head toward Sam and we head toward the building. "Sam!" We turn around and see Mikeala jogging up to us. She goes close to Sam and holds onto his sweater looking him in the eye. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." I was expecting her to kiss him but she let go of his sweater and Sam started to back away. I go up to Mikeala and give her a hug. "I'm glad we meet Katana." I smile at her."Take good care of him for me." I tell her. "Same to you." "Sam! Get to the building! Move!" Ironhide warned us as we took of toward the building. "I ship it." I say out loud catching Sam off guard. "Shut up."

As we run past Ratchet I quickly turn around and fire a couple shots at the Decepticon chasing us. "Kat why are you using a gun if you can make a cannon with your freaking hand!" I run along side Sam and say in a low voice, "I don't fucking know how." We continue to run past parked cars and dodging people. The run to the tower was stressful. I would look behind me just to make sure Sam wasn't to far away. "Keep moving! Don't stop." Ironhide informed us. We had a straight shot for the building but Starscream blocked our path making us change direction. We quickly stay behind a car as the Autobots fight with Starscream. I peaked out and aimed the gun toward the exposed cables and started firing, landing a few shots. After the Decepticon transformed and flew away, we continued toward the building. "Sam, Katana, Get to the building." We ran alongside some of the screaming citizens, looking back from time to time to see if nothing was following us. But we had even bigger problems now. "Give me that Cube, Boy!" I turned around and grabbed Sam's wrist and ran faster then ever. Some of the cars don't even stop when they see us running toward their direction. One of the cars break but it lightly pushed us back making us lose our balance and land on the grill of the car. Sam lands face first onto the floor with the Cube under him. The Cube releases a small amount of energy affecting anything that was in range, including me. I felt a slight tingle of energy but it hurt like hell. "Sam, you need to be more careful. Come on, we gotta go before Megatron finds us again." I say as I get up groaning. I help Sam get up and we take off again toward the tower. We enter an abandoned building and stop for a moment to catch our breathe, planing our next move. We decided to keep moving and not to stop until we get to the tower. We slowed down to look behind us but then speed up after we saw Megatron heading our way. "Your not gonna get us. Your not gonna get us!" We make sharp turns here and there trying to avoid the giant killer robot that's right behind us. "I smell you boy!" I got creeped out but continued to run between the pillars of the building and eventually found some stairs. We ran up the flight of stairs not bothering to look down to see if he was still following us.

We entered a different room that had wooden floor boards. Not long after we enter the room, the ground starts to erupt due to a certain Decepticon. We were able to dodge his arm and make it to the stair way that would lead us to the roof. We look down a couple of times but continued up the stair case. "Next time I visit you, could you not drag me into an alien war." I say sarcastically. "Next time you visit, don't let me do anything that would get me into an alien war." I shake my head and laugh a bit. We go up the last flight of stairs and go toward the fire escape and climb up the rest of the way. Once I get up to the roof, I take the Cube and help Sam up. We go to the edge of the building and call out to the choppers. Sam turns on the flare and waves it around, trying to flag down the chopper. "Hey! Over here!" We call out. One of the choppers comes up from the side and we run over to go hand them the Cube. I reach out to the soldier but we where a few inches shot. "Sam hold my waist!" I yell over the sound of the chopper. Sam does what I told him and grabs my waist as I stretch myself even further toward the guy. "Watch out!" Sam yells as Starscream fires a missile our way. Sam pulls me to the floor just as the back of the chopper aims toward us. We huddle together and try to be small as possible. When it finally crashes to the ground we quickly get up and look around. "What do we do now?" Sam looks at me with worry after he picks up the Cube. "I don't know." I say. We turn around to see Optimus heading our way. "Hang on Sam, Katana." We start to head for the pillars when Megatron blasts through the roof, missing us by a few inches. We go behind one of the pillars facing our back toward the front of the building. It's at times like this that I wish I wasn't afraid of heights. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" 'I don't know but it could be both.' Sam tried to get a better grip on the statue by shifting, big mistake. He slipped and lost his balance falling slightly before I caught his arm with my normal hand. Sam began to dangle on the edge of the building, kicking his legs violently. "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet." More helicopters fly by us. I look at Megatron with a glare.

"We'll never give you the All Spark." He growls lowly and says something under his breath. "Hold on Sam! Please just hold on." My grip on his arm tightens as the mechanical breaths get closer. The new metal of my arm showing through the fake skin that was used to cover it up. Sam had a death grip on the Cube as he dangled from the side of the building. Megatron then destroys the pillar we were on and we started to fall to our death. I lost my grip on Sam as we fell but Optimus caught us half way from our fall. "I got you." I get on my hands and knees on his chest and smile widely. "Optimus! Thank god your all right!" He then covers both of us with his hand and starts to go down the building. "Hold on to the cube!" Before we even get to the bottom, Megatron jumps Optimus and we land on the floor making a huge dent. I grunt and look up at Optimus as he takes his and away from us. "Sam? Katana?" We slowly stand up and continue to look at him. He removes his battle mask and looks at us sadly. "You risked you life to protect the Cube. " "No sacrifice," "No victory." I finish for Sam. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, You must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." My eyes widen in fear. "No! There must be some other way?" "There is no other way." I lower my head trying not to let the tears spill over. "Get behind me." We get off of Optimus and hide behind him as he fights Megatron. "It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus gets up and into a fight stance. "No, it's just me, Prime." Sam and I hide in one of the giant cracks in the floor. "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." I stop in my tracks and look at Sam. "We can't let him die Sam. There has to be another way." I say. He come next to me and give me a hug. "I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't care if i have to sacrifice part of myself to do it." Sam lets go of me and stares at me. "Optimus said that if we put it into his chest it will destroy him and the cube. What if.." My face lights up and we form a plan to get the Cube to Megatron.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" We wait for the right moment to spring our plan to action but just standing here and waiting, watching Optimus get thrown around makes me want to forget the plan and just do it now. We get out of the pit an hid behind a broken car still waiting for the right moment. When the Air Force shot missiles at Megatron, we took action and slid next to a weak Optimus. We lay on our backs and start to scoot back a little bit looking at Megatron get closer in his weakened state. "I'll kill you!" He shouts trying to get the cube. "Mine! All Spark!" He gets closer and we scoot further back. "Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" We both stand up and wait for Megatron to get closer and when he does our plan gets put to action. "Sam!" He lifts the cube up at Megatrons chest when he was right over us. "No! Sam!" I quickly place my hands on the Cube with Sam's, absorbing more of its raw power through my metallic hand. The energy radiating from the Cube destroyed Megatron and took half of my metal hand with it. We fall to the floor when Megatron kneels over us with his hand over his chest. He then gets up and falls onto his back, his red eyes fading to black. We look at each other before standing up and hugging each other. Optimus gets up and takes a few steps toward us with his hand on his side. "You left me no choice, brother." Sam and I finally let go of each other and loo up at Optimus. "Sam, Katana, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He turns around to face his comrades just as Mikeala pulls up facing Bee toward Optimus. When she gets out of the car I give her a hug before going up to Bee and jumping into his arms, literally. "I told you I would come back." I smile widely at him. "We didn't lose any comrades today, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Bee looks up at Optimus before speaking, without the radio. "Permission to speak, sir?" I look up at him with a shocked expression. "Permission granted, old friend." "You speak now?" Sam questions. "I wish to stay with the boy," He then looks at me before continuing, "And girl." He looks back up at Optimus. "If that is their choice." Sam and I make eye contact before saying yes.

A couple days after the alien war, Mikeala and Sam became official and all I have to do id come up with a ship name for them. Bee asked me to be his 'spark mate' as he put it, I was now working for the government, and life went on as usual. Today we celebrate our victory near the lake were Sam picked up Mikeala. They are currently making out on top of Bumblebee and I did not want to be near that at all. I decided to walk up to Optimus who was looking out to the field. "Hey." I say to catch his attention. He looks down at me before bending down and picking me up, placing me on his shoulder. We stare out to the field not exchanging words until he spoke. "With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home." He turns around looking at all of his friends before turning back to the field and speaking again. "We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."


	7. AN

Hey everyone just wanted to let you know even though it's late, but the next book to this series is out so if you want you could go ahead and check it out. well bye bye.


End file.
